yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Wrath of Shen Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for The Wrath of Shen Part 2. Previously on Yuna's Princess Adventure... Po: Hey, Everyone! We're here! Princess Yuna: Po! Tigress! Crane! Viper! Monkey! Mantis! Nu Hai! Bao! Jing! Fan Tong! Bao: My friends and I were all your biggest fans, Yuna! Snowdrop: Wow! Nyx: Come on! We don't want to keep our friends waiting. Duck: We're going to get married! (as everyone paused for a moment) Everyone (except Duck): WHAT?! Lord Nooth: It's time we gather allies and begin the ceremony to revive Lord Shen and Kai. Princess Yuna: That's why you need to trust us to keep our worlds safe! We're going to need new members to join us and protect the Journals, the Enchiridion, the Infinity Stones, and other historical magic objects to keep the multiverse safe. So, who's with us? The episode continues with Yuna, Po and the others are hiding in the shelter from the Great Devourer. Princess Yuna: (panting as she checks the Great Devourer when she leaves) Phew! That was close. Princess Harumi: (as the Lady Iron Dragon) Too close. Tigress: It's looking for the Journals, the Enchiridion and the Infinity Stones. Snowdrop: I know. Nyx: There's gotta be a way to put a stop to this evil. Then, Yuna came with a plan. Princess Yuna: I've got an idea. Remember when Po saved China from Shen and Kai and Harry Potter saved the world from Lord Voldemort? We can still take down the Great Devourer, stop Shen and Kai and save China. With my magic, I use my magic on the Journals by merging them into one. Po: That's an awesome plan, Yuna! Tommy Pickles: Great idea, Yuna. Scrappy-Doo: Leave that Great Devourer to me. If Harry can take down Nagini, I bet I can take that big snake down too. Princess Yuna: Great plan, Scrappy. Ready? Yuna, Po and the others: Let's! With that, Yuna, Po and their friends gets ready to battle for China. Meanwhile at Canterlot, Luna was enjoying playing with Isamu. Princess Luna: (lifts her baby colt into an air) You're flying, Isamu! Prince Isamu: (giggles) Princess Luna: (chuckles) Who's my precious baby colt? Prince Isamu: (still giggles and cooing) Princess Luna: That's right, (tickles Isamu) you are! Hiro: Hello, Luna. How is Isamu? Princess Luna: He's just doing fine. (as she kisses her husband as they hugged) I just hope Yuna, Po and the others are alright. Princess Celestia: Me too. Duck: The ceremony's almost ready, My Lady, but Yuna, Po and the others aren't returning yet. Princess Celestia: Come on, we have to put the wedding decorations up at the throne room. Princess Luna: Right. Prince Isamu: (crying) Princess Luna: Shhh! Prince Isamu: (calms down and nuzzles his mother as she chuckles) As for Fizzlepop, she, Princess Bubblegum, and the girls were watching TV. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: I wonder what else is on. (flipping channels to find the perfect channel on TV) Perch Perkins: Grubber: Kent Brockman: Princess Bubblegum: ???, ???. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225